The Superior
by Writing-machine
Summary: When Xemnas gives his life for the rest of the Organization, what lenghts will they go to to get him back? Rated T for violence in later chapters. SaixXemnas


Chapter 1 - Never been the same.

The hallways wall felt icy, even through the thick, black glove worn by the well-known members of organization XIII. Cracks covered the wall, each one was a different size, each one added the 'old' effect to the castle. A deep sigh escaped the mouth of the young male, who stood alone in the empty hallway. He took a few steps forward, his hand grazing the wall as he walked down the hallway, which strangley seemed longer than he remembered. He loved walking down this hallway, because it led him to his favourite place. A small (and rarely seen) smiled crept across his face as the cold night air hit his faced. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the crisp air, smelling the damp grass, hearing the gentle breeze ruffle the many leaves of the many trees that surrounded him. He stood still, admirering his surroundings, they were all to familiar, as he came here every night. He loved standing on the bacony, he felt amazing towering over almost everything in sight. His feet felt light as he walked slowly towards the egde.

This was his nightly routine. Creeping from his lonely bedroom to the balcony was the only thing that he looked forward to. Here, nobody could annoy him, no, it was just him and his memories, which he learned to treasure. He managed to lift himself so he sat on the railing of the balcony. He notice his gaze had travelled up to the complete Kingdom Hearts that stared down upon them all. Yes, they had finally retrived their hearts, but that day was far from the happiest day of their lives. On that day their newly aquirred hearts had filled with sorrow. Why?

Nobody speaks of what happen anymore. It's far to painful, now, everyone pretends it never happened. Sadly, things have never been the same since that... incident. The day organization gained their well-earned hearts, was the day they lost their greatest member. It was the day they lost their leader. It was the day they lost their Xemnas. And two days for now, it would have been a enitre year since he left them, and Saix knew it was going to be a tough day to get by.

Another sigh escaped his mouth and he found himself talking out loud to the sky.

"The day after tomorrow will be hard... but I will try my best."

Saix had taken the Superiors death differently than the others had expected. They often teased Saix about how he sucked up the Xemnas, and when Xemnas died, the rest of tyhe organization though Saix would be tramatised. Yet, there he stood, the current Superior of organization XIII, I sorry, organization XII and he was almost fine. The only effect Xemnas's death had on him was minor, which acually worried the rest of the organization. However, Saix did find himself talking to the sky everynight. You see, after a while, Saix realized that Kingdom Hearts must still be holding Xemnas's heart, and Saix felt relaxed talking to it, or atleast, thinking he was ralking to it.

"I have taken your advice you gave me when you first met me, which I was hounored by, and I thank you for it. I now know had annoying Axel and Demyx can be with their constant pranks, and quite frankly, if they don't stop soon we will be organization X. Still, I know they don't show it, but even those two have changed. You leaving us has really changed the organization. I know they all miss you, as do I..." Saix trailed off. His mind began to fill with memories of Xemnas. He still remebered the first time Xemnas had called him into his office.

**Flashback**

The double doors were so creaky, not even a master theif could sneak silently into the room. Saix stuck his head in the small gap, afriad to enter the large room. Large bookcases covered every wall except one, each bookcase decorated with beautiful books. There was only one wall with no bookcase latched onto it, and that was the back one. Instead, a enormous window covered it. Infront of the window was a large desk, paper scatter all over it, and a very focused Xemnas sat in the chair scribbing notes down.

Saix stared at him for a while, Xemnas seemed so interwind with his work he didn't notice him. Saix cough slightly, trying to attract Xemnas's attention. Xemnas however, didn't seem to notice. Saix was far to scared to speak, he was the newest member of the organization and so far, the other members were all idiots in his view, but Xemnas was not like the other members, I mean, he IS the superior. Saix coughed again, louder this time. He prayed Xemnas would hear him, and thankfully, he did. The superior stopped writing and raised his head. Saix flinched when those amber eyes stared right into his yellow ones. Xemnas smirked and placed his pen down on the desk.

"Ah, you must be Saix," Xemnas said, his deep, demanding voice almost echoed in the room. Siax just nodded his head, still to afraid to speak.

"Well, come in, take a seat." Xemnas motiond to the other chair in the room, a small one with a velvet red cusion placed on it., The chair was set infront of the grand desk. Saix obeyed his Superior and crept into the room. As he sat on the chair he could fell the Superiors gazed on him. He figdeted uncomfortably. Saix's mind suddenly filled with thoughts of what to say, he desperatly wanted to break the aqward silence. Saix was about to ask him what it was he wanted with him when his thoughts were broken by Xemnas's voice.

"I am truely fasinated by you Saix."

Saix jerked his head up and stared at the silver haired man. WHAT!?! He asked himself. He could feel his cheeks burning and he lowered his head trying to hide the deep blush. Saix quickly tried to find his voice, though he wasn't very successful.

"Umm...err, I, err, umm...pardon?" Saix finally manged to say.

"I said I am truely fasinated with you Siax," Xemnas replied with a relax expression on his face, the complete opposite to Saix. This time around Saix managed to reply quicker and sounded more professional in doing so.

"May I ask why?"

"You may."

Xemnas's coolness bother Saix. It almost got on his nerves how he was able to answer everything that came at him without a sweat. I suppose thats's one of the reasons he's the Superior.

"Why?" Saix aqward voice asked. Xemnas could hear the aqwardness and became amused by the nevreous member before him.

"You are the first nobody to be found who was not an apprentice of Ansem to join us. Thanks to you, we have new-found hope on the fact that there may be other members like you, and if we find them, our oganization could grow and become more powrful."

"Oh..." Was all Saix could say. Xemnas leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table, as well as his hands comfortabley behind his head.

"Well, I have yet to look at your report, but II has informed me that you are powerful, and that's just what we need."

Saix couldn't help but feel proud at the Superior's compliment.

"If I should need to see you again, I shall inform IV." He then gestered torwards the double doors. Saix nodded once again and walked towards the door. Just as he was about to close them, he heard Xemnas calling to him.

"Oh, one last thing, Saix, you are VII of the organization, the Lunar Diviner, hold you title with pride."

"Yes Superior." And with the final word of their conversation spoken, Saix shut the door.

"The Lunar Diviner." Saix said to himself before heading off to his new bedroom.

**End Flashback**

"I will hold my title with pride." Saix said to the sky. He had to be strong for the organization.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, whatda you think. This chapter was suprising hard to do because I was trying not to tell you to much of what happed to Xemnas. Yes, Xemnas died, but don't worry, he's not gone. Does that make sense? Anyway, the next chapter will be in the past, one year ago from tomorrow, so basically, the day before Xemnas died. Anyway... PLZ REVIEW!!!


End file.
